Just A Bite
by wilsonpema
Summary: Set in an AU where Spike leaves to San Francisco after the chip in put in, before he falls for Buffy and after Buffy dies. Follow Violet Dixion, the feisty new slayer as she deals with an apocalypse, her watcher, and a new, dangerous romance with a vamp named Spike.
1. Chapter 1 Syrup and Slayers

CHAPTER 1

Heat beating like a drum, sweat dripping down my forehead, legs just about to give; if you couldn't tell my the description there, I am currently running for my life. To give you a brief summary as to why I' currently being chased by a raging Agaricus bisporus demon, we have to go back a few years. Yea I know, the past 5 years of hell has not just been built up for this one moment with a damn Agaricus bisporus demon, just wait. There will be a point to this.

I was 18, working the late night shift at a diner in a small town in North Carolina. Do I remember the name of the diner? Or even the small town I was in? No. Not even a little. Even before I got this gig slaying vamps and killing demons, I was what you could call a nomad. Never stuck around one place for too long. Just long enough to make some quick cash, find myself a honey and then head out. Money in hand and broken heart left in the dust.

Been like this since I was 15, said adios to whatever foster family I was with and left only with the clothes on my back, $20 in my pocket, cut on my lip and a pack of Spirit Light Blues with only 5 stoogs left. I remember cause that was all to my name and no matter how dumb and worthless something is, if it's all you got, it's all you got.

It was when I was working this rinky dink diner that I met a man named George Werthers. Yea like the caramel. It was late at night and he was one of the few people actually at the diner, the fluorescent lights gleaming off his shiny silver rings, his hands clasped tightly on the counter.

"What can I get ya'?" I asked popping my gum as I took out my pen and paper.

"Are you Violet Dixon?" The strange man asked, taking his hat off to reveal a comb over and age spots that dotted his scalp. His accent thick and formal.

"No." I lied straight through my teeth,"Now do you want decaf or not?"

"My name is George Werthers, and-"

"Like the caramels?"

"Uh-uh yes I suppose so…" George looked down at his empty mug,"I work for The Council in England and I have some very important news for you."

That explains the accent. I waited patiently for him to continue as I began to fill up my own cup of coffee. "Go on." I add 3 packs of sugar, no cream.

"Into each generation a slayer is born."His voice got low, like as if you was about to tell me a deep dark secret." One girl in all the world, the chosen one. The one born with the strength and skill to hunt the vampires. To stop the spread of evil. I am here today to tell you, Violet Dixon, that you are the Slayer and I am your Watcher."

I stared at him for a moment. I could see in his eye that he was deadly serious but I just couldn't do it. I couldn't believe him. "Hey you got a place to stay man? Like are you good on cash? Is there anyone looking out for you?"

"Wh-what?"

"Hey midnight snack is on me and when you are done we can find you to a shelter." I said writing down an order of pancakes, bacon and eggs.

"I'll have you know I am not crazy and you are the slayer!" The man stood up from his chair, his voice rising.

Now this was starting to piss me off. I mean this guy I have never seen before in my life comes into my place of work talking about vampires and evil and knowing my name. Who did he think he was? "If I'm the slayer prove it."

He didn't have to. Right at that moment a there came a scream, high pitched and gurgly. Looking over I saw a muscled brown haired man sporting a cut off flannel and blue jeans going to town on the neck of a fat man who seemed to be halfway through his 3rd helping of pancakes.

"Hey what are you doing?!" I yelled, jumping over the counter and grabbing a broom, the closest thing to a weapon I could find. "Get off of him!" I stomped over to him and grabbed the man by the shoulder and pulled him away from the fat man.

It's face was lumpy, as if he had scowled too hard and it stayed that way, it's eyes where a sickish yellow that pierced fear into my veins like nothing had before, and it's teeth. They were sharp and glistening from saliva, his mouth oozing the stench of death.

"Oh man you reek." I scrunched up my face in disgust. As quick as I said it, the thing threw a punch at me, hitting me square in the jaw. "That. Really. Hurt. Dick."

And just by instinct alone, I snapped the broom in half and shoved the broken end into his heart.

Poof!

That was it. So quick and easy almost like it hadn't even happened at all. Looking around the diner it was empty except for the still warm body of Mr. Pancake man, blood and syrup dripping from his mouth. It was almost light out now and Werthers stood, his hands writing feverishly in his notebook.

I looked him up and down. His trench coat nearly touching the ground, dress shoes freshly polished and sweater vest covered in lint fuzz balls. He was kind of a wacky looking guy, felt like only half of him was proper and polished whereas the other was just cooky old guy who was trying too hard to fill a pair of shoes that were just too big for him.

I walked over to him and grabbed his notebook and started to read. "So tell me more about this slayer stuff."

Hey guys tell me what you think! Spike will be in the next one don't worry!


	2. Chapter 2 Chips and Chats

All because that old carmel man decided to come into that small diner, in that small town in North Carolina and picked me; just a girl working the late shift wearing a scratchy polyester blend uniform. Because of him, I'm running from a god damn mushroom demon. That is I was until I hit a dead end.

"Can't run from me now slayer bitch." The demon laughed, "I have you are right where I want you." His was was fleshy green color and he had small little mushroom spores covering him.

"More like it's the other way around mushroom boy." I grinned, giving him a roundhouse kick to his mushroom cap head. "I'm gonna eat you alive." I began dodging blows, him only landing a few, me landing most. "Ow, son of a bitch." I held my nose, only to look down at my hands to see crimson covering them. "Time to stop messing around now."

Talking my knife out from behind my back I stabbed him in the stomach, a smelly yellow gas emanating from the wound. His body began to deflate like an old balloon, his flesh piling up on itself.

"Urgh that is rank." I went to over my nose only for me jerk my head back from the touch. Oh yeah I forgot, asshole broke it.

Sighing, I leaned up against the brick wall and pulled a cigarette out from the side of my boot and lit it. Taking in a deep breath I shook my body a bit to get rid of some tension. Standing up a bit straight, cigarette in between fingers, I grabbed my nose with my free fingers. I flinched at the pain. _Come on Violet, your fault for letting him punch you. Just get it over with._ Taking in another deep breath, I cracked my nose back into place.

A searing pain shot up the bridge of my nose and up to my forehead. "Ah fuck." The pain slowly subsided into a low throb. Gotta love that slayer healing. I stuck my cigarette between my teeth before letting out a groan as I stretched my arms up, my back cracking, and then stretching down to my feet, arms behind my back. That was a nice break from the mundane. Slaying can get kind of boring at times. Loved it when I firsted started out, added some spice to my life. But now I was getting bored again.

"And what kind of creepy little demon do we have lurking in the shadows now?" I said raising my head and letting out a puff of smoke, looking directly into the dark corner.

Slowly a tall handsome man stepped out of the shadows, his nearly white hair combed back and his cheekbones protruding. I had never seen anyone so handsome.

"You," I pulled out my stake and began to twirl it in my hand, beginning to slowly pace back and forth,"must be a vampire." I pointed the stake at him, a wide grin on my face."The coat was a dead give away. I mean a leather trench coat? Just screams modern Dracula."

"Looks to me that we have a new slayer around. And she doesn't even know who I am. I'm hurt really." The man put his large pale hand over his chest. His voice was smooth and...british. I never took too well to british accents since Werthers but he - I mean it - made the accent sound somewhat tolerable.

"More like we have a very old and very out of touch vampire. Been the slayer for a while now. Want a first hand experience?" I quickly ran towards him, stake raised high. He dodged this quickly and step to the side,

"The name's Spike. Nice to meet you as well love." He smirked, his white canine teeth glinting in the moonlight.

 _Spike, I know that name…_

Without another word, I crouched down, my leg swooping under him to knock him on his back. A loud grunt coming from him. Quickly before he could recover, I pounced. My legs straddling his, stake just about to being shoved through his chest.

"Ah ah ah. Now that wouldn't be very nice." He said his hand grabbing the stake, just mere centimeters away from his heart. The stake went flying down the alleyway, landing yards away.

My hand curled into a fist. Punch.

"Hey that really hurt!" The vampire looked upset, like he had been hoping this wouldn't turn into a physical fight.

I hit with another one. I just want to go back to my hotel, eat my bag of gummi peach rings and watch Family Feud. This vampire just refused to die. Instead it seemed to want to chat.

"Would you stop that?"

"Would you stop talk?" I replied, hitting him with another punch to the face. Suddenly, a pale hand with black finger nails came flying at me hitting my left cheek. I rolled off of him and quickly jumped up to my feet, body automatically going into a fighting stance.

"Grraahhhh!" Spike was laying on the dirty alley ground, his knees curled to his chest and hands clutching his head. I stood up straight, my hands dropping guard as I tried to figure out was happening to him. I mean I'm pretty sure I wasn't the one who did that to him. And then it hit me.

"Oh my god!" I started to laugh,"Can you not hurt people?" My hands went to clutch my stomach,"You're neutered!"

Spike's pain slowly subsided and he stood up. "I am not neutered! I-I got a chip. It's not my fault." He looked down angrily, "And hey! I'm still a scary, evil vampire you know. Come on let's go at it again!" He put his fists up as if we were going to fight again.

"Call down there Rambo. So what? You get that headache when you hurt someone? Like can't even bite?" I clacked my teeth together, like the word bite didn't paint a good enough picture.

"You don't have to be so crude. And not that it's any of your business but I got a chip in my head put in by some military blocks so now Spike doesn't bite the other kiddies anymore." There was a weird sort of sadness in his eyes. Like a sad, dark nostalgia. I would have felt bad for him if it wasn't for the fact that he was quite literally had that he couldn't kill people anymore.

"Well there really is no point in fighting something that can't even hurt anyone. A waste of time if you ask me." I began to pick up the stuff of mine that had flown all over the place during my fights. "It was nice meeting you Spike." I winked, shrugging my leather jacket before shoving another cigarette in my mouth and lighting it. "Good luck with that chip." I said not even bother to look back as I walked away, backpack-purse slung over my shoulder and hips swinging.

Ha! A vampire that can't even bite.


End file.
